This invention relates generally to postal meter tape and address labels, and more specifically, to meter tape or combination meter tape/address labels which can be printed with information or coding in accordance with United States Postal Service requirements.
Non-impact printers, such as laser or ink-jet printers, are being increasingly used to provide a fast, economical, and convenient method for printing data developed within computer systems and stored in databases. In most organizations, preparing and distributing mail represents a significant effort. In addition, the United States Postal Service (USPS) is automating its postage application procedures. With this automation, the USPS has developed strict specifications under its Information Based Indicia Program (IBIP) for certain indicia provided on an envelope to be mailed. For example, the USPS has set requirements for the size and location of various indicia including, but not limited to, the two-dimensional information based indicia (IBI) code, address format, POSTNET bar code location, and the facing identification mark (FIM).
A FIM pattern is required on all IBI mail pieces. A FIM clear zone must contain no printed matter other than the FIM pattern. FIM bars must be between 1/2" and 3/4" high and 0.03125 (1/32 of an inch).+-.0.008" wide. The specifications further require that the FIM area be 11/4" wide.times.5/8" high. The left side of FIM clear zone must be 3" from the right edge of the envelope and the right edge of the FIM clear zone must be between 17/8"-21/8" from the right edge of the envelope, preferably 13/4".
The use of non-impact printers, which cannot print less than 1/4" from the edge of a page, can be disadvantageous in view of the requirement that the FIM is no more than 1/8" from the top of an envelope or other mail piece. Because the printing of indicia no more than 1/8" from the edge of an envelope face is not limited to the FIM, a standard envelope or meter tape label fed through a non-impact printer will not meet the USPS IBIP indicia placement requirements. Therefore, the task of automating the printing of envelopes or other postal forms using a non-impact printer can present a problem in meeting the USPS requirements. These disadvantages apply to laser or thermal-sensitive or thermal transfer printers. Laser printers typically print a single sheet fed through the printer one sheet at a time, whereas thermal-sensitive or thermal transfer printers typically print labels formed on a continuous-fed roll or fan-fold pack of blank labels.